A Song for Tying up Again
by shiella1810
Summary: Kyoko and Tsuna broke up. will there be another chance for them?


TSUOKO

A song for tying up again

By: shiella1810

It's been 2 months since Tsuna left Namemori for a mission. Back before the mission, they are dating almost every other day. Happiness was all over. Not a single scratch in their relationship would be seen.

But now she's feeling completely empty without his presence. So time passed by, she got tired of their long-distance relationship. She started dating other guys. Without her knowledge, the real mission of Tsuna is to test his girlfriend, to how long her loyalty would last. To his disappointment, during one of Kyoko's dates, his temper shortened upon his witness. He ran towards the couple and immediately punched the man. Kyoko's eyes widened as the bunch of tears flowed. She doesn't know how she's going to explain. He thought Tsuna would yell at her. But with his disappointed face he left the couple shocked and sorry for what they've done.

He went to their basement and threw everything on his table. Every guardian went towards him and let him drink a glass of water. He explained what happened. Every guardian, especially Ryohei was so surprised of his story. But they can do nothing.

Kyoko ran towards her dwelling crying. On her way she found her brother with his angry face. When they got inside the house, she explained everything. Although, she knows that her reason wasn't valid for the sin she committed, she still insisted her side during the narration for her brother. After her story, he had no comment, but a slap on her face. She wept too hard. Ryohei told Kyoko everything. Emptiness and regrets came rushing through her head. Now she can say that there's no more chance for their relationship. Her heart shattered to pieces that time.

Hundreds of text messages were sent to him from Kyoko. All of them contain a single word "sorry". Again time passed by. It has been a year since she saw him and heard him. All that's left for her are the memories. She never dated anymore. For her one more date with other guy, would make her a complete sinner, destined to be in hell.

On the other side Tsuna can never focus on his job. He still remember every single time he spent back when he still had Kyoko. He regrets all his past actions daily like it's a schedule he had to comply every day. Though he's not hoping those days to happen again, he knows deep down in his heart that he's still willing to give her a chance if she would wish for it.

Of course the guardians are aware of the burden within him throughout the year. So they planned something quite nasty for the broken couple.

Tsuna came home and found a letter on the door saying, "Hey Tsuna-kun, it's your Mom. I have the key with me all through Italy. You can't barge in our house unless you present a respectable woman (only Kyoko is fine with me. Don't you dare present any other girl XD). Love Mom." He suddenly felt in need for her. No man could possibly endure this emptiness.

At the same time on Sasagawa's residence, Kyoko also wasn't allowed to get inside their how for the same sick reason. Ryohei said thet he would be gone for months so nobody will be looking for her.

In such a coincidence both of them went to the riverside. They aren't prepared for this kind of meeting so to avoid having teary eyes, Tsuna walked out. It was really hard for Kyoko to endure that situation.

They both called up some friends for a wish to let them stay some days into their house. Tsuna went to Hayato's house and Kyoko went to Haru's. During the night someone got Kyoko and put her in a room, a music room. The news came to Tsuna and he desperately investigated and quickly looked for the specific location of Kyoko. At last he found it! It is somewhere in Tokyo. He barged in the room and was able to find Kyoko. To his surprise none was in guard to watch for her or even the place. " Tsuna-kun, thanks for saving me." She said while gloomed. Then he replied without looking, " you have nothing to thank for. After all it was my duty to protect everyone. So that settles it. Goodbye Kyoko better call your boyfriend now. Whoever he is, he sure is worried about you." Those words started a conversation. "Hey wait Tsuna-kun! I want to tell you this, I really regret what I did and….." " you have no more to explain or defend. I forgive you. But it's better that you know all those happened between us, they may be sad or happy, it's all over now Kyoko." She felt tears streaming down her face. The she broke out "is it really that close Tsuna? Won't you let it open again? I know what I have done on you! I also know you never had another girlfriend after me… so please Tsu-kun hear my apology and let me again enter your fragile heart. Just one more chance Tsu-kun… Please". " I'm so sorry Kyoko-chan, I may be deeply in love with you up until now. But the case is, I can't seem to forgive myself for my mistakes in the past. To tell you the truth, it's not your fault. To replace your lover because of its incapabilities to care much for you, isn't a problem. But to just let someone dear to you to be alone at most of times, that's unforgivable. I'm not mad at you Kyoko, instead, I'm driving myself crazy for your absence." After that he face towards the door and began to leave the place.

After a week, Tsuna discovered that what happened to Kyoko was just an idea of his guardians. Though he knew it already, he just ignored the case and instead gave the suspects a smile.

Kyoko asked an advice from her brother. All she got was "Just be yourself".

Meanwhile, Tsuna was planning to make up with her through a song entitled "Lego house". He chose that song because of its meaning, to make up, the promise to love better again. He texted her with his new number containing the words, "Hi! I already made up my mind. I just can't let go of you anymore. So please go to the music studio near Tokyo. There I think i'll be able to prove that I've changed." In just those words, she ran towards the music studio, knowing its Tsunayoshi waiting for her.

When he entered the studio, everything was dark. Not until a song began to play. Tsuna knelt down with a dozen of flowers in his palms. While the song is playing, they are eating their favorite food prepared by Tsuna.

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,

And build a Lego house

If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,

There's one thing on my mind

It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

And if you're broken I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers

And colour you in

If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before

And I'll surrender up my heart

And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down

I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

And if you're broken I'll mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

When the song finished, Tsuna said "Kyoko-chan, I'm so sorry for everything. Will you give me another chance and help me forgive myself?" Kyoko nodded and they hugged each other.

Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it and visit also yamaharu for my other stories. XD


End file.
